


Butt Plug Baby

by ddalkimilk



Series: Birth [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant!Minghao, erotic birth, graphic birth, orgasmic birth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk
Summary: "Kontraksi gimana?" Tanya Junhui. Matanya melirik Minghao yang duduk di kursi bar mengupas jeruk."Selang 8 menit. Gak terlalu sakit juga." Balas Minghao. Wajahnya ia netralkan. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa saat ini ia mati-matian menahan erangan karena plug tersebut terus menekan prostatnya.Cerita tentang Minghao yang mau coba orgasmic birth
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Birth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198358
Kudos: 3





	Butt Plug Baby

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there any other couple that you want me to write
> 
> enjoy!

Minghao bergerak dengan cepat. Menaik turunkan pinggulnya sembari berpegangan pada pundak Junhui. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Terkadang mengeluarkan erangan. 

"Akh!" Menemukan titik sensitifnya sendiri, Minghao memposisikan dirinya agar kepunyaan Junhui dapat mengenai titiknya. Perutnya yang sedikit buncit tidak menghalanginya mencari kenikmatan. Sesekali melenguh saat Junhui meremas pantatnya. 

"Ju-junhui..." Junhui ikut mengangkat pinggulnya. Mencoba masuk lebih dalam saat Minghao mulai mengerang tidak karuan. Mereka bergerak seirama, bersama mencari kenikmatan. Minghao meremas pundak Junhui. Erangannya makin keras seiring orgasmenya yang mendekat. 

"Akh! Ah! Angh! Akh!" Pinggul keduanya bergerak makin cepat. Junhui berusaha menumbuk titik semsitif Minghao terus-menerus. Merasakan penisnya sendiri yang membesar dalam lubang Minghao. 

"Akh! Aah! Juhnhuih... akh! Akh! AKH! NGHH!" Minghao melenguh. Matanya berputar ke belakang kepalanya. Tangannya meremas pundak Junhui. Tubuhnya mengejang melihat putih. Sedangkan Junhui bergerak beberapa kali sebelum menyusul. Minghao langsung ambruk dalam dekapan Junhui. Keduanya terengah. Memeluk satu sama lain masih dengan Junhui berada di dalam Minghao. 

"Gila banget, Jun!" Ujar Minghao. Tangannya memeluk Junhui sedangkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahunya. 

"Kamu yang gila! Lagi kontraksi malah ngajak sex!" Jun menggeleng-geleng. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pacarnya. Tangannya hanya bertengger pada punggung Minghao dan mengusapnya perlahan. 

"Ini tuh bisa ngurangin rasa sakit tau. Lagian ada yang namanya orgasmic birth! Kenapa mesti sakit kalo bisa enak." Balas Minghao. Menjauh dari Junhui. Ia lalu perlahan mengangkat pinggulnya. Melepaskan diri dari Junhui. Membuat cairan Junhui keluar dari lubangnya. Menetes melewati paha dalamnya. 

"Yaudah gimana mau kamu aja. Aku bersih-bersih dulu nanti balik lagi." Ujar Junhui. Ia bangkit dan turun dari kasur. Berlalu meninggalkan Minghao sendiri. Sementara dirinya mandi dan ganti baju. 

Minghao sendiri tidak begitu peduli. Ia biarkan Junhui pergi sementara dirinya melawan kontraksi sendiri. Tangannya menopang bagian bawah perutnya. Ia lalu menyusun bantal pada headboard. Dan dengan perlahan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal tersebut. Kakinya dibuka dengan lebar. Memperlihatkan penisnya yang berdiri lagi. Dan juga lubangnya yang berkedut. Minghao berpikir sebentar sebelum bergeser ke arah nakas dekat tempat tidur. Membuka laci paling bawah dan menemukan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang. Diambilnya kotak tersebut dan dibukanya. Memperlihatkan berbagai macam sex toys. 

"Enak yang mana ya?" Gumamnya pelan sembari memperhatikan tumpukan mainan tersebut. 

"Yang ini aja kali ya?" Tangannya mengambil sebuah butt plug besar berwarna ungu yang dapat bergetar. Tangannya memutar-mutar mainan tersebut. Mencoba mengingat apakah pernah memakainya. 

"Aaa... ini tu yang pas itu ya?" Ucapnya pelan. Mengingat kejadian lama saat ia harus menungging dan mendorong untuk membuat plug tersebut keluar. Butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk mengeluarkannya karena Junhui terus menyalakannya dan membuatnya orgasme sehingga tidak kuat mengejan untuk mendorong plug tersebut keluar. 

"Kalo pake ini kan otomatis mesti ngeden ya, nanti toh bakal ngeden juga gak papa kali ya?" Ujarnya pelan. Lalu akhirnya hanya mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Disingkirkannya kotak tadi dan dengan semangat. Ia lalu mengambil pelumas dari laci lain dan melumuri lubang serta plug tersebut. Ia lalu membuka lebar kakinya. Menyiapkan plug tersebut di depan lubangnya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia memasukan plug tersebut. Ia meringis. Merasakan lubangnya perlahan melebar. Lalu dengan sekali dorong ia memasukkan plug tersebut ke dalam lubangnya dengan sempurna. Melenguh pelan merasakan lubangnya yang penuh. Lalu tangannya meraih remote kecil yang berada di dalam kotak. Ia lalu menghidupkan plug tersebut dan menyetelnya dalam getaran ringan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan getaran dalam lubangnya. 

"Ah eumh.." Minghao lalu menutup kakinya. Matanya terpejam merasakan getaran pelan di lubangnya. Ia lalu bangkit perlahan dan turun dari kasur. Lalu mengambil satu set piyama dari lemarinya dan menuju kamar mandi lain di dalam rumah. Ia membersihkan dirinya dari cairan sperma dan keringat. 

Lalu setelah selesai berpakaian. Ia turun ke bawah. Menemukan Junhui yang sedang memasak telur dadar. Ia mendatangi Junhui sembari membuka kulkas. Mengambil sebuah jeruk dan duduk di meja bar. 

"Kontraksi gimana?" Tanya Junhui. Matanya melirik Minghao yang duduk di kursi bar mengupas jeruk. 

"Selang 8 menit. Gak terlalu sakit juga." Balas Minghao. Wajahnya ia netralkan. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa saat ini ia mati-matian menahan erangan karena plug tersebut terus menekan prostatnya. 

"Oke, mau telur dadar juga gak?" Tanya Junhui. Minghao melihat Junhui sebentar sebelum mengangguk. 

"Boleh, kamu masukin keju gak?" Tanyanya balik. Junhui menggeleng pelan. Karena memang ia tidak terlalu suka telur dengan keju. 

"Kalo mau ambil kejunya di kulkas, biar aku bikinin baru." Ujar Junhui. Ia masih sibuk membalik telur dadarnya. Minghao hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban sebelum ia berjalan lagi menuju kulkas. Membuka pintunya dan melihat bahwa dairy product berada di bagian bawah. Yang artinya ia harus berjongkok agar dapat mengambilnya. Dan menerima resiko plug yang berada di dalam lubangnya akan tertekan semakin dalam dan menekan prostatnya semakin keras. 

"Kamu aja deh yang ambil." Ucapnya pada Junhui. Junhui mengeluarkan suara bertanya lalu menoleh padanya. 

"Kenapa? Kan tinggal ambil. Ini aku masih sibuk balik-balikin telornya." Junhui menjawab tanpa melihat Minghao. Tidak mengetahui wajah memelasnya. Tapi pada akhirnya Minghao berusaha mengambilnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan ditopangnya perut bawahnya. Lalu tangan lainnya berpegangan pada pintu kulkas. Perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Dapat merasakan plug tadi perlahan bergerak lebih dalam. Menekan prostatnya lebih keras. 

"Nggh!" Minghao melenguh. Tangannya mencengkram pintu kulkas sebelum tubuhnya bergetar didampingi pekikan. Perlahan celana piyamanya menggelap. Menujukkan bahwa ia baru saja orgasme. 

"Kenapa, Hao-Oh?" Junhui mematikan kompor dan menghampirinya. Melihat Minghao yang bergetar pelan. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka. 

"Kamu baru aja orgasme?!" Pekik Junhui tidak percaya. Ia membantu Minghao berdiri. Minghao sendiri hanya menggumam pelan masih belum turun dari orgasmenya. 

"Ngh... Jun..." Minghao memegang bahu Junhui sebagai pegangan. 

"Duh kamu pasti masukin mainan kan ke dalem? Ada-ada aja sih. Udah balik kamar aja deh!" Junhui pada akhirnya membantunya kembali ke kamar. Menyiapkan alas handuk di atas kasur dan membantu Minghao untuk melepas piyamanya yang basah. 

"Nggh! Nghh!" Minghao melenguh pelan merasakan getaran pada lubangnya. Ia naik ke atas kasur yang sudah disetting Junhui. Ia berlutut menghadap headboard. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada kain yang digantung Junhui di dua sisi. Kanan dan kiri. Pinggulnya menyentak-nyentak akibat getaran pada plug tersebut. 

"Astaga! Kamu pake yang ini pula? Kan susah ngeluarinnya, Hao!" Pekik Junhui begitu melihat warna ungu menyembul dari lubang Minghao. Minghao hanya diam tak menjawab. Tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak merasakan sensasi pada lubangnya. 

"Biar en-ngh-enak pas ng-nggh-ngeden." Minghao terus melenguh disela-sela katanya. Junhui menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum memeriksan lubang Minghao. Tapi menyerah karena hanya menemukan plug di sana. Minghao yang tidak peduli meraih remote control lalu menyetel plug tersebut kedalam mode tertinggi. Tubuhnya langsung mengejang. Tangannya mencengkram kedua kain dengan kencang. Erangannya bertambah keras seiring tubuhnya bergerak-gerak. 

"Eeungh! Annh! Eungh! Ngghh! Akh!" Minghao duduk diatas sebuah bantal sebelum mulai bergerak maju mundur. Menggesekkan bagian bawahnya pada permukaan bantal. 

"Astaga. Kamu segitu maunya?" Junhui bertanya saat melihat Minghao. Minghao hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak menghiraukan Junhui dan terus menggesekan bagian bawahnya. 

"Eung, akh!" Tubuhnya mengejang. Tangannya mencengkram kain dengan kuat. Ia orgasme lagi. Kali ini orgasmenya disertai kontraksi yang membuat tubuhnya lebih menggelinjang merasakan sensasi keduanya. 

Di satu jam berikutnya, Minghao kembali orgasme beberapa kali sebelum mematikan mode getar plug tersebut. Junhui sedari tadi sudah keluar masuk kamar untuk menyiapkan persalinan. Membawa masuk beberapa handuk dan juga merebus air hangat. 

"Nghh.." Minghao melenguh pelan sebelum mematikan plug. Jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Memeriksa seberapa dalam plug tersebut masuk. 

"Udah? Kontraksimu udah jaraknya 5 menit, Hao." Junhui mendatanginya sembari mengusap punggungnya. 

"Iya ini mau dikeluarin." Jawabnya. Lalu perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi jongkok. Tangannya masih berpegangan pada kain yang digantung Junhui. Lalu saat dirasanya kontraksi datang, ia mulai mengejan. Berusaha mengeluarkan plug yang berada di dalam lubangnya. 

"Nggghhhh!" Minghao mengejan. Tangannya mencengkram kain. Lubangnya berkedut. Berusaha mengeluarkan plug tersebut. Junhui memantau di belakangnya. Melihat perlahan plug berwaran ungu tersebut menampakkan bentuknya. 

"Hng! Ngggghhhh!" Minghao mengejan lebih kuat. Dapat merasakan plug tersebut perlahan keluar. Namun saat benda tersebut mengenai dinding sekitaran lubangnya, Minghao melenguh. Masih sensitif sejak orgasme terakhirnya. Tubuhnya langsung melemas. 

"Akh! Gak kuat..." Minghao melenguh sembari kembali pada posisi berlutut. Kali ini ia melepaskan kainnya lalu kepalanya ia turunkan. Merubah posisinya menjadi menungging dengan wajah di bantal. 

"Nggghhhh!!" Minghao mengejan kembali saat kontraksi datang. Kali ini plug tersebut berhasil keluar perlahan. Lalu pada dorongan ketiga plug tersebut keluar. Bersamaan dengan ketubannya yang pecah. Menetes melewati pahanya. Junhui memungut plug tersebut dan ia pindahnya ke atas nakas. 

"Angh!" Minghao menyentuh perut bawahnya yang sakit. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di bantal sementara tangannya merambat menyentuh lubangnya. Ia lalu mengejan lagi sembari memasukkan jari ke dalam lubangnya. Merasakan kepala bayinya yang turun. 

"Anh! Angh! Akh!" Minghao mengerang saat kontraksi mereda. Jarinya masih di dalam lubangnya. Mulai menyentuh dinding-dindingnya dan menggaruk di beberapa titik sensitif. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak mencari kepuasan. 

"Keluarin tanganmu! Aku aja yang fingering." Junhui menarik keluar tangan Minghao. Lalu memasukkan jarinya. Menggelitik dinding-dindingnya dengan jari panjangnya. Minghao sendiri sudah mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mencari fraksi. 

"Eungh! Anhh! Disitu! Disitu! Nghh!" Minghao meracau. Tangannya mencengkram seprai sembari pinggulnya bergerak memutar. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menekan-nekan perutnya agar kontraksi cepat datang. 

"Nggghhhhh!!" Minghao mengejan saat kontraksi datang. Mendorong kepala bayi agar turun. Junhui berhenti menggerakan tangannya. Menunggu Minghao berhenti mengejan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. 

"Nnnhhhh! Hhngghhhh!" Minghao mengejan lebih panjang. Merasakan kepala bayinya yang perlahan melewati tulang panggulnya dan masuk jalur lahir. 

"Kel-keluarin ja-ri!" Minghao berucap patah-patah. Junhui menurut dan mengeluarkan jarinya. 

"Euunggghhhh!! AKHH!" Minghao memekik saat kepala bayinya melewati titik sensitifnya. Menggesekan kepala dengan rambut halus tersebut. Membuatnya orgasme saat itu juga. Tubuhnya otomatis berkontraksi. Mengejan secara sukarela. Mendorong bayinya untuk sampai pada lubangnya. Tangannya otomatis melayang ke lubangnya. Menangkup lengkungan kepala bayi yang perlahan keluar. 

"Eurrghhh!" Mengejan sekali lagi sebelum kontraksi mereda. Nafasnya terengah setelah dilanda orgasme hebat. 

"Minum..." Minghao berbisik pelan. Namun dapat terdengar oleh Junhui. Sehingga lelaki itu langsung mengisi gelas air yang sengaja ia taruh di dalam kamar. Lalu membantu Minghao untuk bangkit sedikit dan minum lewat sedotan. Setelah minum ia lalu bergerak mengganti posisinya. Kali ini tidur menyamping dengan satu kaki bertumpu pada pundak Junhui. Tangannya masih menangkup lubangnya yang mengembung membentuk kepala bayi. 

"Ngggghhhhhh!!!" Minghao mengejan dengan kuat. Membuat urat-urat di lehernya timbul. Wajahnya memerah. Perlahan tangannya terdorong oleh kepala bayi. Menunjukkan kening, lalu mata sebelum ia berhenti mengejan. Mengambil nafas sebelum mengejan lagi. 

"Nggghhh!! EUNGGHHHHHH! AKH!" Minghao melenguh saat kepala bayinya keluar sepenuhnya bersama air ketuban. Matanya terpejam tanda lelah. Tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala bayi sementara ia bernafas kasar. Junhui yang berada di depan lubangnya memeriksa tali pusar. 

"Gak ada, kamu bisa lanjut lagi." Minghao mengangguk setelah diberitahu Junhui. Kali ini mengejan sembari memijat lubangnya sendiri agar dapat dilewati bahu. 

"NGGGHHH!! HNNGHHHH!!" Perlahan bahu kanan keluar. Lalu diikuti bahu kiri. 

"NGHH-Eumhhh..." Didorongan terakhir tubuhnya keluar dengan sempurna. Bersama dengan sisa-sisa cairan ketuban. Minghao dengan cepat mendekap bayinya sembari berguling untuk terlentang. Junhui membantunya dengan menaruh beberapa bantal di belakang punggungnya. Ia lalu mengambil gunting dan sebuah jepitan metal yang sudah disterilkan. Lalu dengan hati-hati memotong tali pusar yang masih tersambung. 

"Nangisnya kenceng banget." Ujar Junhui. Dengan perlahan ia membantu membersihkan mulut dan hidung bayinya dengan alat suction dan kain dan dibasahi air hangat. 

"Kecil banget dia. Perasaan tadi berasa gede." Ujar Minghao yang sedang memperhatikan bayinya. Junhui hanya terkekeh. 

"Menyusut kali. Agak ngeden dikit! Aku mau keluarin plasenta." Minghao mengejan sesuai instruksi. Junhui lalu menarik tali pusar bersama plasenta keluar sembari menekan-nekan perut Minghao. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal di dalam. 

"Masih kuat berdiri? Atau mau di sini aja kita bersih-bersih sedikit." 

"Di sini aja aku. Kalo kamu mau bersihin baby boleh. Aku ngantuk soalnya." Minghao menatap Junhui dengan sayu. Menunjukkan betapa lelahnya ia setelah melahirkan. Junhui mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil alih bayi mereka. Membungkusnya dengan handuk bersih. Sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh beberapa bagian tubuh Minghao yang kotor dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. 

"Met bobo! Makasih udah lahirin baby ke dunia. I love u!" 

End.


End file.
